Cielo
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Por que las cosas no siempre son lo que deberían y ellos así lo demostraron... NaruTema ··DEJEN REVIEWS··


Cielo

Eran totalmente opuestos, siempre discutían haciéndose daño mutuamente y sin embargo llevan cuatro años saliendo, nadie se explicaba como podían seguir juntos y aún más cuando él era cuatro años menor que ella, no podían explicarse como era que estaban saliendo y menos aún como habían aguantado tanto tiempo juntos.

En toda su relación no había pasado un día en que ellos no hubiesen discutido, en que no se hiriesen pero… todo ese tiempo juntos pareció ser solo unos segundos cuando, tras un largo viaje ella regresó descubriendo que él había estado saliendo con otras, que se había dejado marcar por ellas y que, cuando ella volvió él hubiese hecho como si nada, tampoco se mostró tan vivaz como acostumbraba, al contrario, estaba muy cansado y eso a ella la rompió.

Todas aquellas discusiones anteriores que los habían dejado convertidos en pedazos parecían no ser nada en comparación a aquello y ella se lo demostró. Al mes casi de su regresa el continuaba igual, con múltiples marcas que parecían renovarse por su cuello y demasiado cansado y finalmente ella no aguantó más, cuando en una ocasión el la rodeó con los brazos ella se liberó de golpe dejándolo asombrado, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, sus labios temblaban ligeramente como el resto de su cuerpo, en un gritó que rompió la quietud de la nocturnidad urbana le dijo que no la tocase, que no se acercase a ella, que no hiciese con ella lo que había hecho con otras. Él quedó mirándola sin comprender, sin saber porqué ella le decía eso…

Cuando quiso tocarla ella lo apartó y lo abofeteó gritándole que no volviese a tocarla en lo que le quedaba de vida y desapareciendo de allí, él se quedó con la mano donde ella le había dado, tratando de comprender que había pasado.

Aquella noche, cuando ella regresaba a casa escuchó las voces de dos jóvenes hablando sobre él, sobre su… Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo al tiempo que estaban muy quemadas, al parecer habían estado saliendo con él sin lograr nada a pesar de haberlo intentado, él estaba más ocupado hablando sobre ella y como ansiaba tenerla consigo de nuevo. Escuchó lo que en verdad había sucedido… Él había estado saliendo para tratar de hacer más ameno el paso del tiempo para verla, pero estaba tan preocupado que apenas había dormido o comido…

Ella entonces no supo que hacer, llamarlo ahora sería estropearlo aún más y esperar al día siguiente quizás fuese esperar demasiado tiempo, pero no le quedaba opción, debía esperar a que terminase la ceremonia oficial de acceso al grado medio y, aunque lo viese, tampoco sabía que decirle…

Y al día siguiente parecía que la cosas no fuesen a cambiar pues la ceremonia había terminado y a pesar de buscarlo dónde él solía estar no había conseguido encontrarle, quizás estuviese con algunos amigos celebrándolo. Ella sabía que era su culpa, lo sabía porque le dolía la cara de él cuando le gritó que no la tocase, lo sabía porque ella había sido la que comenzó aquello, la que lo provocó…

Decidió hacer una pequeña invocación quizás así le sería más rápido dar con él y no se equivocó, apenas pasó una hora desde que un pequeño Kirikiri salió a buscarlo cuando él llegaba al lugar en que ella se encontraba – Pensaba que quizás tardarías más… - Ella se incorporó de la hierba – Es que yo… ¡¡No Quiero que cortemos!! – Él estaba muy acelerado, quizás por la carrera que se dio para llegar allí – Ah… Espera un momento, eso no… - Pero él estaba observando el suelo azorándose por momentos – Yo… ¡¡Te eché mucho de menos cuando estuviste fuera!! Esos días se me hicieron eternos… Me deje llevar por un impulso y salí con ellas… No sabía que hacer… pero… Como no las quiero y nos es que me gusten yo… pensé que en realidad eso no significó nada. Pero cuando tu viaje se alargó y tardabas tanto en volver pensé que era un castigo por haberte engañado. Estaba muy preocupado… No podía dormir por las noches... No paraba de preguntar y hablar a todos sobre ti… - Él estaba profundamente azorado, arrepentido… - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!? – Él bajó nuevamente la cara – Porque cuando ví que habías vuelto sana y salva pensé sinceramente lo mucho que te quería… Y que si te lo decía ¡Te haría llorar! ¡¡No estaba enfadado ni nda de eso!! – Ella lo miró empezando a llorar sin poder frenarlo, su orgullo había desaparecido completamente – Ah… Temari… Me dejas… ¿Tocarte…? – Él estab como ella, con cara llorosa pero sobre todo azorada, ella lo abrazó como nunca lo habían hecho - ¡¡No pongas esa carita llorosa Naruto!!

Si… Ese amor jamás desaparecerá, él consiguió superar sus misiones de prueba como ninja de grado media regresando muy animado a por su mejor dulce… Ella…


End file.
